Pirate Treasure/Transcript
The following is a transcript for "Pirate Treasure." All: "Pirate Treasure!" Uniqua: Arr! Avast me hardys. Hoist the main sail. Arrr! Swab the deck. Arrr! Weigh anchor. Arrr! Hello, mateys! I'm Captain Uniqua, the pirate! You can tell I'm a pirate because of my eye patch and because i say "arrr!" sings "[[A Pirate Says Arrr]."] Austin: Hey, Uniqua, are you a pirate? Uniqua: That i am, Austin! I'm Captain Uniqua, the patchy-eyed pirate. Austin: I'm a pirate, too! I'm Captain Austin, with a hook for a hand! Uniqua: Then you know what pirates say, of course. Austin: Of course. Uniqua and Austin: Arrr! Arrr! Arrr! sing a reprise of "A Pirate Says Arrr." Austin: Hey, we are going to look for buried treasure, right? Uniqua: Right you are, matey! And look what I've got: half of a treasure map! Austin: It's too bad we don't have the whole map. Uniqua: Arrr, but half a map is better than nothing. Now let's go find some treasure! continue "A Pirate Says Arrr." Uniqua: Let's sail the seas, me bucko. And find some treasure! Arrr! Tyrone: Hey! Over here, Pablo! Pablo: Kick it over here, Tyrone! Tyrone: Here you go. Pablo: I got it! I got it! Uniqua's pirate flag drawing Hey! Look! The jolly roger! Tyrone: The jolly roger? That means pirates were here. Pablo: You know what pirates have? Tyrone: Rotten teeth? Pablo: Treasure! Tyrone: I'd sure like to find some treasure. Pablo: If we had treasure, we'd be rich. Tyrone: Hey, look at this! It's half of a treasure map! Pablo: It's too bad it's not the whole map. Tyrone: Arrr, but half a map is better than nothing. Pablo: How about if we be pirates, and follow the map! Tyrone: And find the treasure! Pablo: Exactly! I'll be Captain Pablo with a peg leg! Tyrone: And I'll be Captain Tyrone with a wooden ear. Pablo: Great! Let's go look for treasure! Pablo and Tyrone: Arrr! Arrr! Arrr! Tyrone: Let's weigh anchor! And take to the high seas! Pablo: With the wind in our sails! backyard transforms into a vast ocean. Pablo and Tyrone are sailing on a ship. Tyrone: Hey, Captain Pablo, what if we run into other pirates? Pablo: We'll make them walk the plank! Because we're the roughest, toughest pirates of all. sing another verse of "A Pirate Says Arrr." Tyrone: Keep on a lookout for a desert island, like on the map. Pablo: Okay, but I wish we had the whole map. Tyrone: Arrr, but half a map is better than nothing. continue "A Pirate Says Arrr." Pablo: Hey look! Hey look! Hey look! Tyrone: What? Pablo: More pirates! Uniqua: Arrr, Captain Austin, do you see a desert island yet? Austin: Negative, Captain Uniqua. Uniqua: Well, let's keep looking. Austin: Aye-aye, captain! Uniqua: Hey! Do you see any other boats? Austin: Nope. No other boats. Pablo: Arrr, we're gonna catch those other scurvy pirates! Tyrone: What do we do with them when we catch them? Pablo: Arrr... good question. and Tyrone sing "[[A Scurvy Pirate]" as they raid Uniqua and Austin's ship.] Uniqua: Arrr! Pirates! Pablo: Arrr! Austin: Arrr, it's a raid! Pablo: We're raiding your ship, you scurvy pirates. Austin: We're defending our ship, you...uh...you... scurvy pirates. Tyrone: Well, we're the boldest pirates in the sea, so we're gonna take your treasure. Uniqua: No, we're the boldest pirates. And we don't have any treasure! Pablo: Arrr, well, we're raiding you anyway. continue "A Scurvy Pirate." Pablo and Tyrone: Arrr! Pablo and Tyrone: Arrr, arrr, arrr! We win! Pablo: And you know what that means. Now, you must walk the plank! Tyrone: Arrr, the plank! Austin: The plank? Tyrone: The plank! You walk to the end of the plank, then splash into the water. Pablo and Tyrone: Har har har, har har har! Pablo: Hey, Captain Tyrone, that kinda sounds like fun. Maybe we should walk the plank instead. Uniqua: Uh-uh. You won the raid, so we get to walk the plank. Those are the pirate rules. Tyrone: Well, the rules are the rules. Now get up there and walk the plank! All: Arrr! Arrr! and Tyrone continue "A Scurvy Pirate." The ship crashes into an island. Uniqua and Austin: Whoa! Whoa! Oof. Tyrone: Whoa, what was that? Austin: What happened? Uniqua: We hit land. It's a desert island. Austin: Just like on the map! Uniqua: Come on! Let's go look for the treasure! Austin: Those other scurvy pirates are looking for treasure, too! Uniqua: But we have a map, remember? Austin: I sure wish it was a whole map. Uniqua: But half a map is better than nothing. Arrr? Austin: Arrr! and Austin walk off into the jungle on the island. Tyrone: That's not supposed to happen when somebody walks the plank. Pablo: We bumped into a desert island. That means we're getting closer to the treasure. Come on! Arrr! Tyrone: I bet those other pirates are looking for the treasure, too. Pablo: But we've got the map, remember? Tyrone: Oh yeah. The map! Sure wish it was a whole map. Pablo: But half a map is better than nothing. Arrr? Tyrone: Arrr! Pablo: Arrr! characters sing "[[Treasure]." Uniqua and Pablo bump into each other.] Pablo: Whoa! I mean, arrr! Uniqua: Arrr, matey! You made me drop my half a map! Pablo: You made me drop my half a map! Arrr! All: Arrr! Tyrone: Hey look! They fit together! Uniqua: They do? Austin: They do! Look! Pablo: An X! X marks the spot where the treasure is! Tyrone: Now all we have to do to find the treasure is find the X. Uniqua: You mean all we have to do is find the X, because it's our map. Pablo: Arrr, it's our map! Austin: But you'll never find the treasure without our half. Tyrone: But you'll never find the treasure without our half. Austin: I have an idea! Maybe we should be one big band of pirates, and follow the map together. Pablo: Yeah! I mean... arrr! And then, when we find the treasure, we can split it up and we'll all be rich. Tyrone: That would work. Uniqua: All in favor of working together, say arrr! All: Arrr! Uniqua:' Let's go, mateys. pirates continue singing "Treasure." Pablo: Hey, wait up! Mud pits? There are mud pits? Do you think they're bubbling mud pits? I mean, do you think the mud in the pits bubbles? Tyrone: I don't know. We'll just have to see. Uniqua: Whoa! All: Whoa! Pablo: The mud pit! Uniqua: Just like on the map. Pablo: And it's a bubbling mud pit! Tyrone: It certainly is. Pablo: How are we going to get across? How are we going to get across a pit of bubbling mud? Austin: Hmm. It ' s a little too far to jump. Uniqua: You're right, it is too far to jump, but I think I see a way. Pablo: That tree? Austin: Good idea! Pablo: You mean walk over the mud pit, balancing on the tree? Tyrone: It's gonna be very tricky. Austin: Especially for a peg-legged pirate. Pablo: I'm a pegged legged pirate. I'm a pirate! And I've got a peg leg! Oh boy! Oh boy! Uniqua: Pablo! Pablo! Hello? Pablo: How am I going to get across? I don't know about this, oh boy! Uniqua: Pablo! Pablo: Yeah? Uniqua: It's the only way to get to the other side. Austin: And that's where the treasure is. Tyrone: I know you can do it, Pablo. Pablo: Well, okay. I'll try. Uniqua: I'll go first! pirates sing "[[Falling Off a Log]" as they cross the log. Pablo nearly falls.] Pablo: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Tyrone: Look out! Uniqua: Careful! Pablo: Whoa! Uniqua: Steady! Tyrone: Don't worry, we'll get you! Pablo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tyrone: Pablo Gotcha! Pablo: That was easy. Tyrone: I told you you could do it! Uniqua: Now let's get going and find that X. Austin: Look! Up ahead! There's something on the ground! Uniqua: I hope it's the x! Pablo: Is it the x? Tyrone: Well, no. Actually, it's a T. Austin: That's disappointing. Pablo: No one would ever bury treasure under a T. Uniqua: You're right. We need to find the X. Let's keep looking. Austin: Look, a U! Pablo: Here's a V. I think we ' re getting closer. Tyrone: Look, a W! T, U, V, W. Uniqua: So that means the X should be right about... here! All: The X! Uniqua: X marks the spot where the treasure is buried! Pablo: Dig it up! There's a shovel! Tyrone: Well, that certainly is convenient. Uniqua digs up the treasure, the pirates sing another verse of "Treasure." Uniqua: Hey, I hit something! Tyrone: A treasure chest! Pablo: It's the treasure! It's the treasure! Let's open it! Come on! All: Arrr! gasping Wow. pirates open the treasure chest to reveal a diamond. Austin: That's a big diamond! Tyrone: It certainly is! Uniqua: It's the biggest diamond ever in the history of the world! And it's all ours! All: Yay! Yeah! Arrr! Pablo: Alright! Uniqua: Well, we did say that we would split up the treasure. Pablo: Arrr, but we can't split up one big diamond. Austin: Maybe we can all just share it. Uniqua: All in favor of sharing it, say arrr! All: Arr! Tyrone: Now we're the richest pirates in all the seven seas. All: Arrr! Pablo: Yes, but what if other pirates try to raid us and take our treasure? Austin: Yeah! Tyrone: That is what pirates do, after all. Uniqua: Hmm. I hadn't thought of that. Pablo: We need to hide it before other pirates come! All: Hmm... I know what we should do: bury it! Austin: Arrr! Bury it! Tyrone: But where? Uniqua: Right here! Tyrone: Right! We just have to put the dirt back in the hole. Pablo: Right! 'Uniqua: All in favor of burying the diamond, say arrr! All: Arrr! pirates sing a final verse of "Treasure" as they bury the treasure again. Uniqua: The treasure is buried, and only we know where it is. Pablo: But what if we forget where we buried it? Uh-oh. Where is it? It was right here a second ago! Tyrone: Pablo? Pablo: Yeah? Tyrone: It's right here. Pablo: Oh yeah. Let's mark the spot so we always remember. Austin: How about if we mark it with an X! Uniqua: Arr! X marks the spot! But you know what would be even trickier? All: What? Uniqua: We should mark it with a Y. Austin: Y? Pablo: Yeah! No one would ever think of looking under a Y! All: Yeah! Arrr! mark the spot with a Y. Pablo's stomach growls. Pablo: I'm not just a rich pirate. I'ma hungry rich pirate. Uniqua: All in favor of snack time at my house, say arrr! All: Arrr! island transforms back into the backyard. Tyrone: That was a very piratey adventure, don't you think? Uniqua, Pablo and Austin: Yeah, sure was. characters sing the [[The Backyardigans End Song|end song] and enter Uniqua's house.] Pablo: See you! Tyrone: See you later! Austin: See you! Uniqua: See you next time! her house, then opens the door Arrr! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts